Blue
by Martyr of the Black Rose
Summary: Second in the Colour series Now it's Honda's turn to shine. Does he choose to live...or die?


Martyr:  Okay, this is a companion fic to Red.  Kuroku, disclaimer, please? 

Kuroku: Gr…why do I have to do it AGAIN? 

Martyr: Do it or you KNOW what'll happen.  

Kuroku: O.O  -.- You fight dirty.  It's not my fault he's so damn attractive…O.O Er…I MEAN Martyr doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters…the poem is hers, though.      

Rain pounded hard against the lone figure that walked down the street, trying to beat him down.  He smiled wryly as he continued walking, spiked hair dripping with water.  Like anything could stop him from what he was going to do.  The weight of the black handgun made the corners of his lips twitch upwards. 

This is what it comes down to 

_One way or another I'm gonna be free _

_Gonna slip away from this world_

Break free from these chains they call sanity 

Sweaty palms, giddy thoughts of death, of release circulated throughout his head.  It wouldn't be fair to the others, oh no.  Not when they were all still mourning the death of Seto Kaiba.  He had only committed suicide three days earlier, after his little brother had died in his arms.

There's no other way to go I've gone too far down this road All of this friendship you promised to me It was a lie 

Not that Honda really cared anyways.  The others wouldn't notice his absence…his presence wasn't needed.  They had shown that to him many times.  It was like there were two separate groups.  Yuugi, Yami, Jounouchi, and Anzu were their own clique; himself, Ryou, Kaiba, and Otogi the outcasts.      

Let me ask you guys this WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I CRIED? Were you there when I bled Are you gonna be here when I die?  

Honda smiled as he finally reached his destination.  He walked towards the edge of the cliff slowly, as they were the final steps that would lead to his death.  The raging blue ocean below the cliff roared angrily, as if warning the teen, telling him to turn back before it was too late.  Hazel eyes cast downwards to look at the magnificent view.  Lightning streaked across the sky.  

No, of course not It was just a stupid thought A hope… 

_That maybe I was really wanted all along_

"I'm sorry Mom.  I know how hard it's gonna be raising the five other kids all by yourself…but I just can't take it anymore," he said to the ocean.    

Yes, this is the thing to do No one will miss me No one will cry There will be no tears to dry 

"The others…they don't give a shit…to them, I'm not important.  Jounouchi was all I had left, and now he's gone too.  I don't have a best friend anymore…hell, I can't even remember the last time just the two of us did something together."  

"I can remember the days when it was just me and him…beating the crap out of some guys, then getting our asses kicked by someone else.  And now…why fight it?  Nothing's the same.  Everything's changed.  I don't matter to him anymore.  Now it's just…Duel Monsters and Yuugi.  Nobody else ever cared…this is just the way it has to be." 

Nothing's the same Everything's changed That is why I must die tonight So I can kiss this life goodbye             "Jounouchi, Yuugi, Yami, Anzu…I hope your happy.  It may hurt for a day or two, but I was never really one of you."  The spikey-haired teen pulled out the handgun and walked to the very edge of the cliff so that the toes of his shoes were hanging over.  He closed his eyes as two tears trickled down his cheeks.  Slowly, his arm raised and pressed the cold nozzle of the gun to his forehead.  The click of the safety was heard.  Honda's hand trembled as he whispered,             "Sayonara, life."             He opened his eyes to look at the raging blue ocean a final time…the water would be the last thing he saw.              The brunette smiled sadly as more tears fell down his cheeks.  His finger pulled back on the trigger.  Blood and brain matter splattered onto the ground.  Honda's body teetered over the edge of the cliff, plummeting down to the blue water in a blur.  All that lay witness to the death was the blue ocean as it swallowed up his body.  Honda had finally found peace. Life can be extinguished as fast as a flame So was mine that day 

_That day I realized_

_You didn't give a fuck at all_

"It's kinda freaky…I only realized today that no one cared…I've been living a lie ever since I met you."  

_                                                                                                                                                                                                                        -Hiroto Honda_

Kuroku: Just review the damn thing and tell Martyr she needs mental help.  Maybe she'll listen to _you.  _ 

                 

       


End file.
